The Deadly Tune of the Piper
by Coolgurl
Summary: Miaka has been being called by a mysterious piper who seems to be interested in Miaka's life. Who is this woman and what does she want with Miaka? M&T fanficCompleted
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fushigi Yuugi. Although I would love to. I have no money so it would be impossible for me to own it.  
  
Preview of the story: Miaka has been falling asleep in one place and waking up in another. She can not explain how this is happening. A strange woman appears. She plays a pipe, but who is she and what does she want with Miaka?  
  
Quick Note: This takes place before Miaka finds Mitsukake, but Tamahome is not in Kutou (sp?). Also Tasuki is with the group.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Miaka stood staring at the colorful sunset from the gazebo in Konan's palace courtyard. She sighed softly as she continued to gaze out into space. She was thinking about what had happened earlier that morning.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
The sun rose slowly into the sky. Miaka drowsily opened her eyes, suddenly feeling quite cold. As she opened her eyes completely she almost fainted. She was out in the courtyard of Konan's palace! She sat up and tried to think of how she had gotten there. The harder she tried to remember the more blank her mind became. She didn't think she had even gotten up during the night.  
  
"Miaka, what are you doing out in the courtyard with just your night clothes on? Come inside and get changed," Miaka turned her head to see that it was Nuriko talking to her.  
  
She stood up and ran over to Nuriko, forgetting about the whole thing.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
Miaka sighed again and closed her eyes. She tried yet again to figure out some clue to the strange thing that had happened. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Nuriko sneak up behind.  
  
"MIAKA!!"  
  
"HAAAAAAAA!" Miaka screamed as she was brought back down to earth and jumped around, "Geez Nuriko, don't scare me like that."  
  
"Opps! Sorry Miaka, I just thought I would surprise you. So, what's the matter? You seem to be out of it today," Nuriko said as he walked up beside her.  
  
"No nothing really. Just watching the sunset. It's very beautiful here in Konan. I never really got the chance to watch the sunset at home because I was always in cram school when it set," Miaka answered as she turned her view back to the sky.  
  
Nuriko looked closely at her. He knew that she was hiding something from him, but he wasn't going to pressure her. If she wanted to talk about it she would. The sky continued to get darker until the stars and moon shone.  
  
"Well, we should get to bed. It's late and I don't want to have to deal with Tasuki when I'm half asleep. You should go to bed too, you look tired. Goodnight Miaka," Nuriko said as he turned and left.  
  
Miaka watched him go and when he was finally out of sight she started back to her room. When she arrived she quickly threw on her pajamas and climbed in bed. As soon as she lay down she felt extremely tired. She closed her eyes and was asleep in a matter of two minutes. Outside in the distance a woman sat on a tree. A pipe instrument in her hand. She smirked as she put on an evil grin.  
  
It was about two in the morning and everyone in the palace was fast asleep. Miaka lay soundly asleep. All of a sudden she slowly sat up, her eyes still closed. In the distance the quiet sound of a pipe could be heard. Miaka weakly stood up and walked over to her door, her eyes now open. As she descended down the hall the sound became louder. She soon found herself at the main gates to the palace. Miaka's eyes looked as though she was in a trance. She passed through the gates. The guards just watched her go, thinking she was just going out for some type of business. Miaka continued walking until she was in the middle of the forest right outside of the city. She stopped right below a very tall tree. Her gazed turned up and there sat a woman playing some type of pipe. The woman finished the melody and turned her gaze to Miaka.  
  
"Well, hello Miss Priestess of Suzaku. It's good of you to join me," the woman said.  
  
Miaka just stared at her with the same trance.  
  
"That's wake you up so you can hear and understand what I'm saying," The woman said as she put the pipe up to her lips.  
  
A soft melody came out and Miaka slowly awoke from her trance.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Miaka asked as she took in her surroundings.  
  
"Glad to see you Miss Priestess," the woman said.  
  
Miaka looked up and said, "Who are you and how did I get out here?"  
  
"My name is not important right now. I have but one question for you though. Do you like your life?"  
  
"Well, yes I guess I do," Miaka answered.  
  
"Good, that makes things much more interesting. Why don't you take a little nap," the woman said as she brought the pipe back to her lips again.  
  
A strange melody began to play and Miaka felt herself become tired. Slowly her eyes fell shut and she drifted slowly to the ground. The woman finished the melody and then disappeared, leaving Miaka sound asleep on the ground.  
  
*~*~* Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic so please be gentle if you give flames. I know I'm not the best author, but I try. Hope you liked the story so far. The next chapter should be out really soon. Please review! Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fushigi Yuugi. Although I would love to. I have no money so it would be impossible for me to own it.  
  
Summary of last chapter: Miaka has been called by some strange piper in the middle of the night away from the palace. Who could this strange piper? What does she want with Miaka and why is she so interested in Miaka's life?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sunlight brought the palace alive as people began to wake up. Within a few minutes everyone was awake and making their way down to the dining hall. Everyone entered slowly following the person ahead of them. When everyone was in the hall they all sat down. It was Tasuki who first noticed that Miaka wasn't among them.  
  
"Hey, where's Miaka?" Tasuki asked as he looked around the room to see if anyone beside him had noticed her absence.  
  
"She's probably still asleep. I'll go get her," Nuriko said (he's dressed like a girl) as he exited the room.  
  
A few minutes later Nuriko dashed back into the room. He was completely out of breath and almost looked pale.  
  
"What's the matter Nuriko?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"It's Miaka. She's not in her room. I looked everywhere for her, but I can't find her," Nuriko said as he caught his breath.  
  
Tamahome and Hotohori were the first ones out of their seats.  
  
"What do you mean you can't find her?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Exactly what I mean. She's no where on the palace grounds," Nuriko answered as he regained his feminine posture.  
  
"Guards!" Hotohori called out and many men assembled in the room, "Search the palace grounds and ask everyone if they know anything."  
  
With that the guards left. It only took about five minutes before one of the guards returned.  
  
"Your Highness, the guard at the gates reported that he saw the Priestess leave the grounds at about two this morning and he as not yet seen her return," the guard answered as he kneeled.  
  
"Thank you. You are dismissed and tell the rest of the guards to seize their search," Hotohori said as the guard left.  
  
The room fell silent. It was Tamahome who first spoke up.  
  
"I will go look for her. The rest of you stay here. She couldn't have gotten far. If I don't return in a half hour then you can assume I have not yet found her," Tamahome said as he turned to leave.  
  
"I'll go with you then," Nuriko said.  
  
"I will go too," Tasuki stated.  
  
"Both of you shouldn't come with me. Nuriko, you come with me. Tasuki, you and Chichiri stay here with his Highness just in case she returns on her own. We'll be back with her soon," Tamahome said.  
  
With that Tamahome and Nuriko left. They asked throughout the city if anyone had seen Miaka at all that night. No one knew anything. Tamahome and Nuriko were about to give up hope when a young woman approached them.  
  
"Excuse me. I heard you were looking for a young girl that was dressed in strange clothing," the woman said nervously.  
  
"Yes, we are. Why is it that you asked?" Nuriko asked as he looked at the woman closely.  
  
"Last night I saw a young woman walk through the town. She seemed to not be aware of her location. She looked as though she was in a trance or maybe just sleepwalking. Anyway, she walked into the forest right outside of the town and I have not seen her since," the woman answered calmly.  
  
Nuriko and Tamahome exchanged glances. They thanked the woman and then ran out of the city and into the woods. They called out for Miaka, but got no response. Finally after about 20 minutes of searching Tamahome found her. She was lying with her back against the ground. He dashed to her side as quickly as he could and checked to make sure she was alive. He let out a sigh of relief when he found that she had a pulse.  
  
"Miaka, Miaka, come on wake up. Please wake up," Tamahome said as he shook Miaka hoping she would wake up.  
  
Nuriko came up beside both of them and kneeled down. Miaka lay still giving no indication of waking up. Soon, though, her eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
"Huh? Where am I? What happened? Boy am I hungry," Miaka said drowsily.  
  
"Miaka!" Nuriko and Tamahome gasped as Tamahome pulled Miaka close to him for an embrace.  
  
"Tamahome? Nuriko? What happened? Why do you guys look like you were worried about something?" Miaka asked quizzically as Tamahome slowly pulled her away from himself.  
  
"You mean you don't remember anything," Nuriko said looking confusedly at Miaka.  
  
"No, I don.," Miaka said and then she paused for a minute.  
  
"What is it Miaka?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Wait, I do remember something. There was the sound of this pipe and a woman. She was standing in that tree," Miaka said as she pointed to the tree right above them, "She ask me a question, but I can't remember what it was."  
  
Tamahome and Nuriko looked at each and then turned their gaze back to Miaka.  
  
"Well, anyway you're safe and that's what matters. I'm sure you're hungry. Why don't we go back to the palace and eat something," Tamahome said as he stood up.  
  
"Yay!" Miaka shouted.  
  
Miaka tried to stand, but as soon as she was up she got extremely dizzy. She was about to fall back to the ground when Tamahome picked her up and held her in his arms.  
  
"Arigato Tamahome. I guess I'm still feeling tired from last night," Miaka said as her face gave off a slight blush.  
  
Tamahome just smiled. He turned and gave Nuriko a look that said 'come on lets go back.' Nuriko nodded and they started to head back to the palace unaware to the fact that they were being watched.  
  
*~*~* Author's Notes: Chapter 2 is complete. I know the chapters aren't very long and the story is moving really slow, but please bear with me. That's all for now. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fushigi Yuugi. Although I would love to. I have no money so it would be impossible for me to own it.  
  
Summary of last chapter: Tamahome and Nuriko find Miaka out in the woods outside of the town. She is asleep, but alive. They ask her what happened. She only remembers about there being the sound of a pipe and a woman in a tree. Tamahome and Nuriko take her back to the palace unknown to them that they are being watched.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hotohori, Tasuki, and Chichiri sat in the palace. It had been almost 2 hours since Nuriko and Tamahome had went out to search for Miaka and they had not heard any news since then. Hotohori paced around the room worried sick about Miaka's safety.  
  
'What if she had been abducted? Maybe she had gotten hurt,' Hotohori thought.  
  
"Your Highness why don't you come take a seat. It won't help bring Miaka back so why don't you try to relax a little," Chichiri stated as he pointed to the chair.  
  
Hotohori stopped pacing and walked over to the chair. He sat down and sighed. There was an unnerving silence in the room for quite some time.  
  
"Geez, why is everyone being so quiet. It's not like she's dead!" Tasuki yelled as he stood up.  
  
Just then the door slowly began to open. The light from outside brightened the room and blinded the three men at first. Slowly the light died down and there stood Tamahome and Nuriko with Miaka in Tamahome's arms. The three men just stood there stunned for a moment before Miaka broke the silence.  
  
"Hey, um. sorry about disappearing early. I didn't mean to scare anyone," Miaka said as Tamahome put her down.  
  
Miaka still felt a little unsteady so she leaned on Tamahome for support and gave off a slight smile. Hotohori and Tasuki basically dashed across the room while Chichiri just stood up and walked.  
  
"Miaka thank goodness you're alright. What happened?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"Ya, like where'd you go? You worried all of us a lot," Tasuki added.  
  
"I'm sorry. I started to sleepwalk and didn't even know where I was going. I didn't even know I sleepwalked," Miaka said as she sweat dropped, "now if you don't mind I could use something to eat. I'm starving!"  
  
Everyone lighted up knowing that if Miaka was worried about food then she must be fine. They all smiled and then led Miaka to get some food. After stuffing herself with about 5 meals Miaka walked out of the dining room content. The others had left earlier; they had business to take care of. Miaka looked down at herself and noticed she was still wearing her night clothes. She walked back to her room and changed into a black skirt and a red tank top. She stretched and yawned. Since she had been in a half trance most the night she hardly got any actual sleep. She opened her door to go outside, but instead met Tamahome's chest. Miaka turned her gaze up to look into his eyes.  
  
"Hi Tamahome. What's up?" Miaka said a slight blush appearing across her face.  
  
Tamahome crouched down to meet her eye level while he put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Miaka are you sure you're ok? You still look a little pale?"  
  
"I'm fine, just a little drowsy that's all. It's probably just the lost of sleep," Miaka said failing to tell him about her stomach hurting and her frequent dizziness.  
  
Tamahome put a hand to her cheek and leaned closer to her. Their lips came together in a light and sweet kiss. Slowly Tamahome pulled away and looked directly into her eyes.  
  
"If anything is wrong come and tell me right away. I'm going to stay in your room tonight just in case the piper woman decides to call on you again tonight. Is that ok with you?" Tamahome asked never leaving her gaze.  
  
"That's fine and I promise if something's wrong I'll tell you. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go for a walk. Do you want to come with me?" Miaka said as she smiled and Tamahome took his hand away from her face.  
  
Tamahome stood completely up and said, "So, where to?"  
  
Miaka smiled and said, "Lets take a walk through the city. Maybe I can even buy something."  
  
Tamahome smiled as Miaka grabbed his arm and dragged him out the palace gates and into the city. They walked around for quite sometime. Miaka stopped at almost every booth to admire something and then continued on to the next booth. Tamahome couldn't help, but smile at her childish actions. Soon they were headed back to the palace. Miaka had suggested they took a shortcut through a deserted alley. Miaka was behind Tamahome by a couple of steps. There was a silence that was soon broke by Miaka's scream. Tamahome whipped around to find that some gangster had Miaka. One of the man's hands was holding her wrists together behind her back and the other was around her neck.  
  
"Well, look what we got here fellows. A pretty young girl walking through the alley. Not a very safe thing to do little girl," the man said as more guys came up from behind him.  
  
"Let her go," Tamahome said trying to hold his temper.  
  
"Well, you seem to be quite worried about this girl. Is she that important to you?" the man asked looking closely at Tamahome, "How about we make you a deal? You give us $300 and we'll let the girl go. Otherwise her pretty little throat is going to be slight."  
  
As the guy said this, another put a knife up to Miaka's throat. Miaka closed her eyes and gave a slight intake of breath. Tamahome looked closely at Miaka as she reopened her eyes and then turned back to the guy.  
  
"Fine, just give me her first and I'll pay you the $300," Tamahome stated and then gave a look to Miaka not to say anything.  
  
"No, how about you give us the money and then we'll let her go," the man said smugly.  
  
Tamahome glared at the guy as he advanced closer to him. When he was close enough he surprised the guy by punching him in the face. Miaka took this chance and spun around in her capture's hands and kicked him right in between his legs. The guy doubled over in pain, releasing Miaka from his grip. The other guys from the group noticed their situation and advanced on Miaka in attack position. Tamahome noticed this, the character on his forehead glowed bright as he dashed forward to protect Miaka. After a couple of punches and kicks all the men lay on the ground passed out. The character on Tamahome's forehead faded away and he turned to face Miaka. After making sure she was ok he pulled into a tight embrace.  
  
"I'm glad you're," was all he said as he held her closer.  
  
Miaka at this point was at a loss for words. She blushed slightly at his nearness. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes as he smiled.  
  
"Come on we should get back to the palace. It's already starting to get dark and they'll be serving dinner soon," Tamahome said calmly.  
  
At the sound of dinner Miaka grabbed Tamahome's hand and dashed off towards the palace. They arrived at the palace just in time for dinner. After dinner almost everyone went to bed because it had been a long day. Miaka went into her room and changed into her night clothes. A few minutes later there was a knock at her door. She opened the door and there stood Tamahome. Miaka let him in and then shut the door behind him.  
  
"Miaka have you remembered anything else from last night? Like what the question was?" Tamahome asked as he sat down on the chair in her room.  
  
Miaka sat down on her bed and started to think. Then she remembered something.  
  
"She asked if I liked my life. I told I did and then she said good that makes things much more interesting. I wonder what she meant," Miaka said as she sighed and fell back onto her bed.  
  
"Do you remember her doing anything else?  
  
"Right before I fell asleep again I remember her playing another tune on her pipe. It was different form the one that she did to call me out there. It was strange in a way, but I can't place why," Miaka said as she continued to stare at the ceiling, "Well, I'm going to go to bed."  
  
Miaka pulled the covers up and over her. Tamahome pulled the chair over to her bedside, but before he sat down he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll watch over you tonight. Just get some rest."  
  
"Arigato Tamahome," Miaka said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
All went well for quite a while, but at two the next morning something happened. Miaka sat up in her bed, her eyes opened, but she looked like she was in a trance again. Tamahome opened his eyes. He had closed them so that they could rest a little. He watched as Miaka got out of her bed and walked over to the door. He tried to see if there was any sound of music. He was surprised to find that he heard a faint melody. He got up quickly and followed Miaka as she exited her room. Tamahome continued to follow her as she walked out into the middle of the palace courtyard. There she stopped and turned her gaze to the tree ahead of her. Tamahome followed her gaze and was surprised to see a young woman sitting there with a pipe, which looked like a flute, to her lips. Slowly the melody came to an end and the woman pulled the flute away from her lips. As she did she smiled and jumped down from the tree and stepped into the light. She was a young woman with fair skin. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail somewhat high on her head with two strands, one on each side of her head, hanging down framing her face. She wore a brown canvas type outfit that showed off a lot of her skin (looks like Alcyone's outfit in the first season of Magic Knight Rayearth).  
  
"Well, Miss Priestess it appears you decided to come to my call again. My goddess don't you look tired, why don't we bring you out of your trance so you can hear what I have to say," with that the woman put the flute back to her lips and began playing a short tune.  
  
Miaka's eyes slowly came into focus and she realized where she was. Her sight came to rest on the woman in front of her.  
  
"Who are you? Why do you keep calling me out here in the middle of the night?" Miaka asked.  
  
"I may as well tell you since you will not need to remember it long. My name is Kina. You will find out soon enough why I asked you that question about you're life, but for now why don't you ask you're friend to join us," the woman said and she looked over at the tree that Tamahome was hiding behind, "Come on out. I know you're there."  
  
Tamahome stepped out from behind the tree.  
  
"That's good. Now I'm afraid I must you leave you now, but Miaka, you and I will meet again soon. I leave you a parting gift to remember me by," she said and pulled her flute back to her lips.  
  
The melody she played this time though was an eerie type of tune. She slowly backed away as she played the tune. In the background you could hear the sound of drums as the tune progressed. Miaka felt herself become dizziness and her stomach began to feel like someone was trying to cut her in half. She let out a small scream and fell to her knees clutching her stomach.  
  
"Miaka!" Tamahome yelled as he ran to her side, "What's wrong? Hey, Kina what did you do to her?"  
  
"Don't worry yourself about it. She'll join me soon. In order to complete this spell I must give my life so I will see her soon in the depths of Hades!" Kina laughed as her body dissolved away.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!"  
  
Tamahome quickly turned his attention back to Miaka. Her face was very pale and she was sweating a lot. He touched her arm and pulled back quickly when he felt how hot she was. He quickly scooped her up into his arms and raced back to her room. He threw the door open and ran over to her bed. He laid her down upon it and pulled the covers over her. He found a washcloth and got it wet. After ringing it out he folded it and placed it upon Miaka's forehead. He turned to face the doorway when he heard the door open. There stood Nuriko.  
  
"Hey, Tamahome what's going on?" Nuriko asked yawning in the process.  
  
"I don't have time to explain. Miaka has become fatally ill. Go wake up Chichiri, Hotohori, and Tasuki now!" Tamahome yelled.  
  
Nuriko looked at him surprised and quickly turned his gaze toward Miaka's bed. He gasped as he saw her laying there breathing hard. With a nod he was off to wake the rest of the Suzaku Seven. Tamahome turned back to Miaka. He took Miaka's cold, pale hand in his own.  
  
"Oh, Miaka why did this have to happen to you."  
  
*~*~* Authors Notes: Finally a decent size chapter. I hope everyone liked it. It took me forever to write. Anyway, please read and review. The next chapter will hopefully be out shortly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fushigi Yuugi. Although I would love to. I have no money so it would be impossible for me to own it.  
  
Summary of last chapter: Miaka and Tamahome find out that the piper woman is called Kina. Before she leaves she casts a spell on Miaka that causes Miaka to become seriously ill. What will happen to Miaka? Will she live to find out why Kina placed the spell on her?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Nuriko raced down the hallway. He was headed to Chichiri's room and then Tasuki's room before going to Hotohoti's because knowing him; he would not be in the best of moods to be waking up the other two Suzaku Seven. Nuriko stopped at Chichiri's door and pounded. After about a minute Chichiri finally answered the door.  
  
"What is it Nuriko?" Chichiri asked tiredly.  
  
"I don't have time to explain. Just come with me, we have to get Tasuki and Hotohori," Nuriko said as he grabbed Chichiri's arm and started to dash down the hall again.  
  
Once they reached Tasuki's room Nuriko repeated the same thing she had done to Chichiri. Tasuki answered the door, angry to have been woken up so early in the morning.  
  
"What the hell is it? What do you want so damn early in the morning?" Tasuki yelled.  
  
"Chill out and come on. We have to get Hotohori and then hurry back to Miaka's room," Nuriko said grabbing Tasuki by the arm and dragged both men down the hall to their last stop.  
  
"Nuriko would you mind telling us what the heck is going on here?" Chichiri asked as they continued down the hall,  
  
Nuriko stopped for a moment and turned to face the two Suzaku Seven.  
  
"I woke up to Miaka's screaming. I walked into her room thinking she was probably just having a bed dream. When I entered the room Tamahome was by Miaka's bed. I asked him what was wrong. He said he didn't have time to explain. He told me that Miaka had become fatally ill and to get the three of you as fast as I could. Miaka looked so pale. She almost looked dead. I woke you two up first because even though he knows Miaka loves Tamahome he still worries about her like a little sister and I don't want to be alone when I tell him. So.. um. we got to get going," Nuriko said and grabbed the men by the arm and raced back down the hall.  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki sighed and then became serious again knowing now that their priestess was in danger. Finally they reached Hotohori's room. Nuriko went up to the door and knocked on it like she had to Chichiri's and Tasuki's doors. Hotohori answered the door pretty quickly.  
  
"What is it Nuriko? Chichiri? Tasuki?" Hotohori asked slightly yawning.  
  
"Um. your Highness. we've been sent by Tamahome to inform you that Miaka has fallen ill again," Nuriko said seriously.  
  
Hotohori didn't say a word as he rushed past them and ran off toward Miaka's room. Nuriko, Tasuki, and Chichiri followed closely behind him.  
  
****Meanwhile****  
  
Tamahome watched over Miaka closely, trying to keep her as comfortable as possible. He had dampened the cloth on her forehead twice since he had sent Nuriko to get the other three members of the Suzaku Seven. She was breathing deeply and was sweating a lot. Her fever had rose quickly and now was very high. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to get her temperature down. He felt so helpless. The door flew open to Miaka's room and there stood Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, and Tasuki, all out of breath. They all entered the room somewhat quickly. Outside the sun was slowly beginning to rise. All of them gathered around Miaka's bedside.  
  
"Tamahome, what happened?" Hotohori said his gaze never leaving Miaka's pale form.  
  
"There was a woman, the same woman that had called Miaka out of the palace the night before. I know Miaka told you all that she was just sleepwalking. But it was because she didn't want you all to worry about her. Anyway, the woman called Miaka out again last night, but this time she cast some sort of spell on Miaka. She said something about seeing Miaka soon in Hades. Miaka started to get and a fever and by her actions I'm guessing her stomach is hurting her too," Tamahome told them.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do? If it's a spell, then medicine isn't going to work. You're going to need a counter spell," Tasuki said.  
  
"I got it!" Nuriko said as he clapped his hands together, "Why don't we go through Chichiri's hat and visit Taiitsukun on Mt. Taikyoku."  
  
"Ok, but your Highness, you will have to stay here. If the palace wakes up to find you gone there will be complete chaos. We will go and return soon with news about Miaka. Is that ok with you?" Chichiri stated.  
  
Hotohori hesitated a minute and then answered, "Very well, but please inform me as soon as you know anything."  
  
With that Tamahome uncovered Miaka and picked her up, cradling her close to him. Chichiri took off his hat and placed it on the ground. Tamahome walked over to the hat and climbed in with Miaka. Nuriko and Tasuki followed closely behind them. Chichiri was the last one to go.  
  
"Don't worry your Highness. Everything will be all right. We'll inform of the news as soon as we can," Chichiri said as he bowed and then climbed into the hat leaving Hotohori by himself in Miaka's room.  
  
*~*Miaka's POV*~*  
  
'What's going on? Where am I?'  
  
Miaka looked around to find darkness all around her.  
  
'Am I dead? No, I can't be dead yet. I still have to find the last two Suzaku Seven.'  
  
She sat up. Everything was silent. She felt like she was just falling down a never-ending hole.  
  
'Is this what dieing feels like? No, I can't be dead yet. I can still feel the pain in my stomach. If I'm not dead, then where am I? Where's Tamahome?'  
  
"Hey is anyone out there?" Miaka tried to say, but was surprised when she couldn't hear her own voice.  
  
'What's going on?'  
  
*~*Normal POV*~*  
  
Tamahome felt himself being pulled through the warp, his eyes were closed, and soon he felt his feet touch solid ground. He opened his eyes to find himself in Taiitsukun's house. He turned around just in time to see Nuriko and Tasuki some through the wrap and soon after them Chichiri popped his head out.  
  
"We're here, but where's this Taiitsukun?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"Ah, the Priestess of Suzaku and four of the Suzaku Seven. It good to see you all again," Taiitsukun said as she came into view.  
  
Tasuki was about to say something, but Nuriko put a head over his mouth to keep him quiet. Tamahome stepped forward with Miaka.  
  
"Taiitsukun, someone has cast a spell on Miaka and we need to know if you or anyone." Tamahome said and then paused for a minute, "can cure her."  
  
Taiitsukun stepped forward and looked closely at Miaka. She moved her hands a little and then a bed appeared.  
  
"Place her on the bed. What happened to her?" Taiitsukun said as Tamahome made Miaka comfortable on the bed.  
  
"She was called out in the middle of the night by a piper named Kina. Kina placed some sort of spell on her and then disappeared saying she'd meet her in Hades soon. Then Miaka fell to the ground in pain," Tamahome said his eyes still locked on Miaka.  
  
"By what I'm seeing, this is a very deadly spell. I believe it's only been perfected in Kutou," Taiitsukun said as she heard some gasps, "This is a very powerful spell, but takes an extreme amount of life force to perform. Even if the person who performs it is very powerful they most likely will still have to give their life to perform it. That's why anyone rarely ever uses it. Kina must have thought that if she could kill Miaka she could help out her country a great deal, so she scarified herself to do so."  
  
"Is there a cure though?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"Yes, but it in turn is almost as harsh. It will take a lot of life force to perform, but not as much as it takes to cast the spell. I know the counter spell, but one of you has to be willing to offer their life force," Taiitsukun stated.  
  
"I will," Tamahome said stepping forward. Tasuki and Nuriko gasped in the background.  
  
"Are you sure Tamahome? There is s good chance that you will die," Taiitsukun said looking closely at him.  
  
"I don't care as long as Miaka is ok," Tamahome said turning his gaze to the ground and closing his hand into a fist.  
  
Taiitsukun studied Tamahome closely and then said, "Very well, Chichiri will you please come here. It will take less life force if both of us can say the spell."  
  
Chichiri nodded and walked over to Taiitsukun. Meanwhile Tamahome walked over to where Miaka lay. He touched her cheek with his hand. Slowly he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
As he pulled away he whispered, "Please be okay Miaka."  
  
***Miaka's POV***  
  
Miaka was stilling floating around in the darkness. It was starting to get quite cold. Miaka was worried.  
  
'What's going on? Is everyone else okay? Am I okay?'  
  
Thoughts raced through Miaka's mind. Suddenly though she stopped. It was small, but she felt a warm sensation run through her body. It started on her forehead and slowly warmed her, but just as fast as it had come, it was gone. Miaka blinked. Even though most the feeling was gone, there was still the feeling inside of her heart.  
  
'What could that have been? Could it have been Tamahome?'  
  
At the thought she smiled slightly.  
  
***Normal POV***  
  
Tamahome watched Miaka's face. For a moment he swore he saw her smile.  
  
"Tamahome, are you ready to begin?" Taiitsukun said.  
  
Tamahome turned around to face Taiitsukun and nodded.  
  
"Very well," Taiitsukun said as a green bubble pulled Tamahome inside itself, "Then lets begin."  
  
*~*~* Author's Notes: Chapter Four is finally done! Now I don't know if anyone is even reading this, but I'm NOT making Chapter 5 unless I get at least 10 reviews. I know my writing isn't the best, but I want to know what my readers think. I'll even accept flames as long as they're light. Please review!!!!!!  
  
One Last Note: I'm thinking of putting the tunes that Kina plays on a website so you can have somewhat of an idea of what they sound like. I'm getting them off the Escaflowne Movie soundtrack. I don't own any of them. Also on one maybe two there might be the background noise of another instrument. So I thought I'd just let you know that. The website address they'll be on will be: http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/animelinks  
  
They will hopefully be up by 12/5/02 as long as I get the chance to put them up. Okay I'm done now. Hope you're enjoying my fanfic. 


	5. Author's Note

Disclaimer: Ok, well everyone knows that I don't own Fushigi Yuugi so I just get down to business.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I know everyone hates these chapters that are just an author's note, but I really needed to do this. I've gotten 3 really nice reviews from people so I decided if I can have at least 5 reviews from 5 different people, then I will post the next chapter. So all I need is 2 more reviews before I post the next chapter. Well, that's all I wanted to say. I hope to hear from at least 2 more people soon. I'll be working on the next chapters in the mean time.  
  
Coolgurl 12/28/02 


	6. Chaper 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Never have and I never will.  
  
Note: As promised here is Chapter 5!! Hope everyone likes it. Thanks to all those people who reviewed. I really appreciate it.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"This is going to most likely hurt and drain your body of energy. If you survive you'll most likely be knocked out for a couple of days," Taiitsukun told Tamahome.  
  
Tamahome just nodded. Taiitsukun turned to Chichiri and they both nodded to each other. Together they began chanting the spell. A light formed around Miaka as the process of transferring energy began. The bubble that contained Tamahome began to glow as well. Tamahome felt himself become weak as his energy quickly flowed out of his body and to Miaka. Bit by bit Tamahome's vision became clouded and then everything went black. His last thought before he slipped into unconsciousness was;  
  
"Miaka please be okay."  
  
***Miaka's POV***  
  
Slowly a light appeared in the darkness. It felt so warm and inviting. Miaka felt energy flowing through her veins. A small sound came to her ears. It was the sound of someone chanting something. Miaka closed her eyes as she floated back into conscious.  
  
***Normal POV***  
  
Taiitsukun and Chichiri finished the chant and the light dimmed and slowly diminished. The bubble containing Tamahome floated gradually to the ground before depositing Tamahome on the floor, and then it disappeared. Nuriko and Tasuki rushed to Tamahome to see if he was still alive. They were relieved to find that he still had a pulse and was still breathing. Chichiri and Taiitsukun were both tired, but not enough to cause them to faint if they moved. Both of them walked over to Tamahome.  
  
"Chichiri will you pick him up and put him in one of the guest bedrooms," Taiitsukun managed to say.  
  
Chichiri nodded, but before he could reach Tamahome Nuriko stopped him.  
  
"I'll take care of it Chichiri. You and Taiitsukun should rest," Nuriko said as he effortlessly picked up Tamahome's limp body and carried him down the hall to a guest room.  
  
Tasuki decided to check up on Miaka. Her fever was gone, she was breathing normally, and the color was coming back to her face. Tasuki sighed.  
  
"Miaka's doing better. She's returning to normal," Tasuki told his comrades.  
  
Nuriko reentered the room and joined Chichiri and Taiitsukun as they walked over the bed Miaka lay upon. It was true Miaka was looking better already. Miaka's eyes twitched a little and little by little she opened her eyes. As her eyes focused she noticed the faces of her friends right above her. She leisurely brought forth a small smile.  
  
"Hi everyone," Miaka's raspy voice managed to say.  
  
Everyone smiled and greeted Miaka back. Miaka smiled and looked around and finally noticed something.  
  
"Where's Tamahome?" Miaka asked curiously.  
  
They all hesitated. Nuriko was the first one to speak up.  
  
"He's in the guest room down the hall resting," Nuriko answered.  
  
Miaka sat up. Allowing the wave of dizziness, that she felt, leave her before she responded by saying, "Can I see him?"  
  
Nuriko looked back to Taiitsukun. Taiitsukun nodded.  
  
Nuriko turned back to Miaka and said, "Sure."  
  
Miaka attempted to get out of bed and walk by herself, but found it difficult at first, so Tasuki lent her a hand.  
  
"Thanks Tasuki," Miaka said as she smiled.  
  
The group led Miaka down the hall to the door that led to Tamahome's room.  
  
"Miaka, you must know that Tamahome may not be waking up for a while, so please try not to become worried by his appearance," Taiitsukun stated.  
  
Miaka was confused, but her confusion quickly became worry as Tasuki helped her into Tamahome's room. A slight gasp left her lips and she half dashed and half fell to Tamahome's bedside. He was as pale as a ghost and his breath was somewhat raspy.  
  
"Oh my god! What happened to him?" Miaka frantically asked her friends.  
  
"He volunteered to donate his energy so you could be saved even though there was a great risk that he could die," Chichiri answered as Miaka turned back to Tamahome, tears running down her face, "but as you can see he didn't die. He is very weak though. It may take a few days to possible a few weeks for him to wake up. It depends on his will to live."  
  
A slight, but deadly silence came over the group.  
  
"Could you please leave him to me? I'll take care of him. Don't worry about me I'll be fine," Miaka asked breaking the long silence.  
  
"Very well Miaka. Take good care of him," Taiitsukun said and she hurried the other Suzaku Seven out.  
  
Once the door was closed Miaka wiped her cheeks with her sleeve. She cupped Tamahome's cheek with her hand before she collapsed onto his chest and cried herself to sleep.  
  
***Elsewhere***  
  
"Are you sure it's okay that we leave her in there by herself?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"Yes, she will be fine. What you three need to do is contact Hotohori and inform him on what has happened. I'm sure he's worried silly," Taiitsukun said with a slight grin.  
  
"You're right. Knowing him he already paced around the room about 300 times," Nuriko stated.  
  
This made the group laugh.  
  
"I shall contact him and tell him what has happened. You two should get some rest. It's been a long night and I'm sure you both are exhausted," Chichiri said.  
  
Tasuki and Nuriko nodded. Both said their goodnights and went into their own guest rooms. Chichiri sat on the ground and focused on contacting Hotohori.  
  
***Palace in Konan***  
  
Hotohori was pacing around the throne room still. It had been almost 5 hours since Tamahome and the others had left with Miaka to go see Taiitsukun and he still hadn't heard from them.  
  
"Please your highness rest. It won't do the priestess much good for you just to pace around the room. Please take a seat and rest for a little bit," one of Hotohori's advisers stated.  
  
Hotohori sighed and gave up by taking a seat. The adviser had been bugging him to sit for the last 2 hours. He was extremely worried about Miaka.  
  
"Your highness? Are you there?"  
  
Hotohori looked up thinking he might be crazy, "Chichiri is that you?"  
  
"Yes sir, it is," Chichiri answered.  
  
"Is Miaka ok? What happened? Tell me!" Hotohori asked earnestly.  
  
"Miaka is fine, but Tamahome is not so well," Chichiri declared.  
  
"Why? What happened to him?" Hotohori questioned.  
  
"He volunteered to donate his energy to Miaka to help lift the curse off of Miaka. There was a good chance he could die, but he didn't. However, he has become very weak. He is resting right now and Miaka is with him. Once Tamahome wakes up and has the energy to, we will return. Until then I will try and keep you updated on events," Chichiri confirmed.  
  
"Very well, thank you Chichiri. You get some rest and make sure to keep me informed on what happens," Hotohori declared.  
  
"Very well your highness. You should get some rest as well. I shall be in touch with you later," Chichiri answered as he closed the connection.  
  
Hotohori sighed.  
  
'Well, at least Miaka is okay. Now we'll just have to wait to see what happens,' Hotohori thought as he returned to his room and tired to get some rest.  
  
***Taiitsukun's Place***  
  
Chichiri closed the connection and opened his eyes. He was extremely exhausted. He stood up and choose a guestroom to stay in and then went to bed.  
  
**** Days went by and Tamahome didn't move a muscle. Miaka remained at his side, refusing to leave him for even a minute. She didn't eat much and hardly slept. On the 11th day Miaka's body finally couldn't take anymore and she fell asleep her head and arms resting on the side of Tamahome's bed. Miaka had been sleeping for almost 5 hours when Tamahome gradually came to. He opened his eyes slowly and wearily. It took a while for his eyes to adjust, but when they did he realized he was in a room, lying on a bed. He looked to his side and saw Miaka laying there. Thinking the worst he pushed himself up a little and gave her shoulder a slight shake. Miaka's eyes steadily opened. Her head shot up when she noticed Tamahome was awake. Tears flowed out of her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and tightly embraced him. Tamahome was a bit shocked at first, but slowly he wrapped his arms around her shaking form and held her close, thankful that she was finally alright.  
  
Between her sobs Miaka managed to say, "Tamahome.sniff. I 'm so. glad you're. alright.sniff."  
  
"I'm fine Miaka. Are you sure you're okay?" Tamahome asked as he pulled away from her slightly.  
  
Miaka nodded and responded, "Yes, thanks to you. Don't you do that ever again! I was so scared that you may never wake up."  
  
"How long was I out for?" Tamahome asked as he wiped her tears away, but it didn't work because new ones just replaced the old ones.  
  
"11 days!! You have no idea how long that felt to me!" Miaka cried as she threw herself into Tamahome's arms.  
  
"I'm sorry to make you worry. Right now though I think we both need to go get some food. I'm starving and you look like you haven't touched one item of food for days!" Tamahome said with a small smile on his face.  
  
Miaka's face brightened up at the sound of food as her stomach grumbled. She blushed lightly. Tamahome tired to stand, but found it hard, so Miaka put his arm around her shoulders so she could help support him. He slightly thanked her and they exited the room thanking god that the other was okay.  
  
*********************************** Author's Notes: I finally wrote this chapter. It took me quite a while because I was having a bit of writer's block. I'm not sure if I should continue going on. If I were to it would probably be really short because I don't want to start something completely new. Oh, well I'll think about it for a while. Tell me how it was.  
  
One Final Note: I don't know if I'll write another Fushigi Yuugi story or not. Right now I'm thinking of writing an InuYasha story. Anyway, just thought some people may want to know. Don't forget to review. 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fushigi Yuugi, never have, never will.  
  
Note: Well, I decided to add this final chapter. This is the last chapter for this story though. I still have to finish my InuYasha fanfic.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Miaka and Tamahome made their way down the hall slowly. It was mid- morning so they figured everyone was in the dining hall. It took them a while to find it, but eventually they came upon their destination. Miaka pushed open the door and slowly they entered the room. Upon hearing the door open, all occupants in the dining hall turned their gaze to the doorway. When they saw Miaka and Tamahome standing there the three Suzaku Seven quickly left their seats to greet and assist their friends.  
  
"Tamahome, you're finally awake! Geez took you long enough and worried Miaka so much that she didn't even eat. I didn't think that was possible," Nuriko said scolding Tamahome, but then he smiled, "Still it's great to have you back."  
  
"Are you two hungry?" Chichiri asked.  
  
At the sound of food Miaka's stomach grumbled. Everyone just laughed a slight blush crept up into Miaka's cheeks.  
  
"I guess that's your answer for you," Tamahome answered with a smile.  
  
Miaka helped Tamahome to a seat and then took a seat herself right across from him. Seeing the food in front of her made her even hungrier. She then realized how long she had gone without food. Instantly she piled her plate and began inhaling the food.  
  
"Damn Miaka can you eat any faster? Are you even tasting the food?" Tasuki asked with a look of shock on his face. He had seen Miaka eat before, but not like this.  
  
Miaka swallowed what was in her mouth and answered Tasuki by saying, "Ya, I taste it and it tastes great!"  
  
With that Miaka began stuffing her face again. Everyone just sighed and tried finishing their meals. After about 5 more minutes of filling her face with food Miaka was finally done.  
  
"Yummmmmmmmm! That was great!" Miaka exclaimed.  
  
"By the way, Tamahome as soon as you feel you're ready we need to return to Konan," Chichiri stated.  
  
"I think I'll be fine today. Why has Hotohori already paced a hole into the floor?" Tamahome answered.  
  
His comment made everyone laugh.  
  
"I shall get some medicine that will help you two regain your strength. I will be right back," Taiitsukun said as she turned and left the room.  
  
"I'll go inform Hotohori-sama that we will be returning today," Chichiri answered.  
  
"I'll go with you," Tasuki stated.  
  
With that the two of them left the room. Nuriko turned to the couple.  
  
"You two should freshen up before we leave. We'll most likely be leaving before sunset so you might want to get a move on," Nuriko said as he left the room as well.  
  
Miaka looked at Tamahome.  
  
"He's right. I help you back to your room and then I'll go change into a new set of clothes," Miaka said as she stood up and made her way over to Tamahome.  
  
Tamahome had managed to stand by himself, but was still having a little trouble walking so Miaka lent him her shoulder. He gave her a look saying "thank you" and then they continued to his room. Once they had arrived at his room Miaka grabbed a change of clothes for him and handed them to him. Then she left to let him change and to change into some new clothes herself. Miaka changed into a light pink kimono (sp?) with little blue flowers on it and then brushed out her hair before she redid it up into her usual hair style. She exited her room with a smile on her face. She gave Tamahome a couple more to change before she went to check to see if he was done. On her way to his room she passed Nuriko.  
  
"We're leaving in an hour so make sure you two are ready. Meet us in the main room in an hour," Nuriko said as he passed by her on his way to talk to Tasuki.  
  
Miaka nodded and then proceeded to Tamahome's room. When she got there she knocked on his door and said, "Tamahome are you done yet?"  
  
There was a noise from inside the room and then the door slowly opened. Tamahome stood in the doorway breathing a little heavier than normal. He stood in his normal outfit, but this one was clean.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready," he answered.  
  
"You know you should take it easy for a while," Miaka told him as she walked over and put his arm over her shoulder, "Come on we're leaving to return to Konan in an hour."  
  
Tamahome nodded and then started their journey through Taiitsukun's house. It took them about 45 minutes to get to the main hall because first they had gotten lost and second was Tamahome was still a little weak. When they arrived in the main hall everyone was waiting there for them.  
  
"Geez, it took you two long enough. Did you get lost or something?" Tasuki asked them.  
  
Miaka and Tamahome just sweat dropped.  
  
"It's almost time to leave. Is everyone ready?" Chichiri asked.  
  
Everyone nodded. Miaka looked to Tamahome and ask, " Will you be okay if I go thank Taiitsukun really quick?"  
  
"Do you think I'm going to die or something if you let me stand by myself? I'll be fine don't worry," Tamahome answered.  
  
Miaka left his side and walked up to Taiitsukun.  
  
"Arigato Taiitsukun. I don't know what would have happened to me without your help," Miaka said as she bowed.  
  
"It was no problem. Just be a little bit more careful Miaka. There are many others out there like Kina so don't let your guard down," Taiitsukun stated.  
  
"I will. Thanks again Taiitsukun," Miaka said as Chichiri yelled that it was time to go.  
  
Miaka ran back to Tamahome's side and helped him over to Chichiri and the others. They all said their farewells to Taiitsukun and then they disappeared into Chichiri's hat.  
  
***Konan's Palace***  
  
Hotohori stood pacing around the throne room again. They were due back any minute. A hat appeared on the ground and within a minute four of the Suzaku Seven and the priestess of Suzaku appeared from out of the hat. Once everyone had made it through Chichiri picked his hat up and placed it around his neck.  
  
"Hello Hotohori-sama," Chichiri greeted.  
  
Hotohori was glad that everyone was alright at least by what he could see.  
  
"So you're all alright?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"Yep, the only one that's having difficulty is Tamahome, but that's because he's still weak from helping me," Miaka said.  
  
"That's good. Miaka why don't you take Tamahome to his room so he may rest," Hotohori stated.  
  
Miaka nodded and led Tamahome out of the room and around the palace until they arrived at his room. Tamahome pushed open the door and they entered the room. Miaka led Tamahome over to his bed and let him sit down.  
  
"Thank you Miaka," Tamahome said as he regained his breath.  
  
"No problem. Are you sure you're okay though?" Miaka asked staring into his eyes.  
  
Tamahome nodded and leaned forward closing the gap between them and kissed her on the lips. Miaka was surprised at first, but then relaxed into the kiss. It was light and soft, but she didn't care. Tamahome pulled away slowly from her.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine as long as you're okay Miaka," Tamahome said with a smile.  
  
Miaka smiled and nodded as tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. Tamahome lifted his hand to her face and gently cleared the tears from her face.  
  
"I love you Miaka with all my heart and soul."  
  
"And I love you Tamahome with all of my heart and soul," Miaka said.  
  
Then the two lovers leaned forward to share another kiss as they promised to never let each go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Author's Note: Well, it's finally done. I know the beginning of this chapter was really boring, but I think the end turned out ok. I hope everyone liked it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! Thank you! 


End file.
